The present invention relates to a bracket for positioning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal wall-mounting assembly attachable to different slat wall configurations.
In the past people have placed video monitors and other electronic equipment on desks, tabletops, or upon other equipment such as personal computers or workstations. One drawback to these configurations is the reduction in available workspace taken up by the equipment. Another drawback is the inability to place the equipment in a desired location. A further drawback is the potential for eye strain, neck strain and/or a cumulative trauma disorder such as carpel tunnel syndrome from non-ergonomic placement of devices such as monitors and keyboards.
Different products have been provided in order to overcome these obstacles. For example, in one solution, a monitor stand or printer stand elevates the apparatus over other equipment on a desk. While this may free up workspace, it often places the equipment in an undesirable location. Another solution employs a mechanical extension arm to support the monitor. Extension arms free up workspace and allow users to place the equipment where it is wanted. One such extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Another type of extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134, entitled “Arm Apparatus For Mounting Electronic Devices With Cable Management System,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
Extension arms may attach to a workspace and provide for substantial freedom of movement of the monitor or other equipment about the workspace. However, in many cases it is not desirable to tie the extension arm to the workspace itself. In these situations, the extension arm may be mounted to a wall near the workspace using a wall mount assembly. In the past, such assemblies have used a mounting piece that connects to the extension arm and attaches to the wall. Other assemblies do not mount directly to the wall, but are affixed to a slotted wall (“slat wall”) product.
Slat wall products have been used extensively in the past to hang merchandise as part of a product display. Conventionally, a hanger is inserted into a groove between a pair of slats, and the merchandise is hung from the hanger. Office equipment, such as flat panel displays and keyboards, may also be mounted to a slat wall using an extension arm and wall mount assembly. The assembly may attach to multiple grooves between pairs of slats in order to provide sufficient support for the equipment.
A drawback to mounting equipment to a slat wall in this manner is that there are numerous slat wall configurations produced by different manufacturers. For instance, the groove spacing may be different, or the slats may have projections pointing in one or both of an upward or a downward direction. In the past, in order to properly mount office equipment to a given slat wall, the coupling device had to be specifically designed to attach to that slat wall. Thus, there is a need for a wall mount assembly usable with multiple types of slat wall products.
Another drawback in mounting equipment to a slat wall is placement of cables associated with the equipment. For example, a monitor may have power and video cables connecting to an electrical outlet and a computer workstation. The cables may hang loose, providing a cumbersome and inelegant solution. Thus, there is a need for a wall mount assembly capable of providing cable management.